Water Safety/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life. An animation shows a girl, Cassie, daydreaming about being a lifeguard at the beach. She imagines herself jogging through the sand and rescuing swimmers. Text reads: With Cassie and Moby. A robot, Moby, interrupts her by blowing a whistle. CASSIE: I wasn't goofing off, I was visualizing! Moby hands her a letter. Cassie reads from it. CASSIE: Dear Cassie and Moby, we just got new bathing suits, and we can't wait to spend the summer swimming! Anything we should know before we dive in? Thanks, Dakota and Noah. CASSIE: Lucky for you guys, I—. Moby interrupts her by holding a tube of sunscreen to her face. MOBY: Beep! CASSIE: Yeah, I already put sunscreen on and reapplied. Now where was I? Oh, lucky for you guys, I'm enrolled in a Junior Lifeguard course! So I can tell you all about how swimming is super-fun and great exercise and helps beat the heat and— Moby blows his whistle at a small robot diving into the pool. Moby catches him with a large net. He sets the robot down and points to a sign that says, "No Diving, Shallow Water." MOBY: Beep! CASSIE: Aye aye, cap'n, safety first! First off, you gotta know how to swim. The robot enters the pool and immediately sinks. Moby uses the net to fish him out. CASSIE: The Red Cross and a bunch of other places offer lessons. Moby hands the robot a pamphlet for swimming lessons. CASSIE: If you can swim, it's still best to do it in places with lifeguards. Anyone can get in trouble, even pros! At backyard pools, make sure to tell a grown-up to watch you. And if you're still learning, stick to the shallow end, and use support. A robot swims with a beach ball for support. The ball slips away and the robot slowly sinks to the bottom of the pool. Moby extends an arm to pull the robot out of the water. MOBY: Beep! CASSIE: Uh, right, by support, I meant a life jacket. Moby helps the robot into a life jacket. CASSIE: It should fit snug as a bug—no riding up over the chin. Cassie tries to pull the life jacket over the robot's head. It does not move. CASSIE: Your parents can help you figure out if you need to wear one. ROBOTS: Bloop! An animation shows two robots swimming together in the pool. CASSIE: Those bots know swimming isn't a solo sport! They're following the buddy system: pair up with a pal who's at about the same level and stick together. Keep an eye on each other, so if one of you is in trouble, the other can help or alert a guard. One of the robots flashes low battery and shuts down. His buddy brings him to the side of the pool near Cassie and Moby. The sky turns gray and a thunderstorm begins. CASSIE: Swimming during a thunderstorm is super-dangerous. Moby walks quickly alongside the pool with his giant net. He uses it to scoop the swimming robots out of the water. CASSIE: Lightning is attracted to bodies of water, which means you could end up seriously hurt. Go inside and stay there for at least 30 minutes after the last thunderclap. Moby throws the net with the robots into a shed and kicks the door shut. CASSIE: Wait, we're just gonna leave them in there? Moby punches buttons on his arm to open a teleportation portal. When it closes, they disappear and reappear at a beach scene. CASSIE: Oof! Well, hello, sparkling sea! The beach certainly has its unique challenges! A seagull swoops down and messes up Cassie's hair. CASSIE: Agh! MOBY: Beep! CASSIE: I meant, ocean conditions. Know what you're in for by checking the color of the warning flag. Red means most hazardous, so no swimming. An animation shows a red flag flying from a lifeguard tower on the beach. The sky is dark and there are large waves in the water. CASSIE: Yellow means rough conditions, so strong swimmers only, and use caution. An animation shows a yellow flag at the same lifeguard tower. The sky is brighter and the waves are smaller. CASSIE: Green is safest. The animation shows a green flag at the lifeguard tower. The water is calm and the weather is clear. CASSIE: But the ocean can be unpredictable on any day. The animation shows two robots swimming in the water. A large wave washes over them when they are not paying attention. CASSIE: Same as anywhere else you swim, pay attention to the lifeguards. And follow the same safety precautions that I talked about back at the pool. MOBY: Beep! CASSIE: First, stay in designated swim areas, close to the shore. Two bots are shown swimming in an area roped off by buoys. CASSIE: Even experienced swimmers can sometimes get tired, especially if the surf is strong that day. Jumping waves is my favorite, but you have to stay alert. If one's about to break on top of you, dive under it! The animation shows a side view of the robots in the water. The wave approaches them, and they dive below the surface. CASSIE: You want to go far down enough to avoid all that tumbling water. And keep your arms out to protect your neck. The animation shows how the robots stretch their arms out in front of them as they swim under the wave. CASSIE: For smaller waves, you don't need to dive under. With anything below waist-level, just crouch down until it passes. The robots are now standing in a shallow part of the water. A wave approaches them and they bend their knees. CASSIE: At beaches with a steep drop, you may feel a strong backwash. That's when waves break and rush back out to sea. All that water pulls things along with it, including swimmers! The animation shows a robot standing near the shore with a beach ball. A wave rushes in and knocks the robot over, then reverses and flows back to sea. CASSIE: If you ever feel like the waves or backwash are too strong, head to shore. And if you're too tired to make it in, wave to a lifeguard—that's what they're there for. A robot is swimming far out in the ocean. She waves her arms above her head until a lifeguard arrives. CASSIE: They'll blow their whistles when they see you. Then you can save your strength and tread water till they get there. MOBY: Beep. CASSIE: Oh right: At certain beaches, you'll see signs warning about rip currents. That's when backwash gets forced into deep channels between waves. The animation shows two waves moving toward the shore with a gap in between them. The backwash from both waves combines and flows quickly back out to sea through the gap. Arrows show the path of the current as it flows out to sea. CASSIE: The effect is much stronger than ordinary backwash. Rip currents are tough to spot, and getting caught in one can be scary. A robot gets caught in the rip current and is carried quickly out to sea. CASSIE: Fighting against it will just tire you out. The most important rule when you're stuck inside a rip is to stay calm. If you're feeling strong, swim across the current until you're out of it. Then you can swim back into shore. The robot swims parallel to shore to escape the rip current. CASSIE: If you're feeling tired, raise your hand to alert a guard. Then tread water until help arrives. The robot waves its arms above its head. A lifeguard runs to the rescue. MOBY: Beep! CASSIE: Right-o—if you see someone who needs help, call a lifeguard, or another adult. If there's someone else nearby, tell them to call 911. A robot dials 911 on the shore. CASSIE: Meanwhile, you can try to help the swimmer from the shore. Another robot waves its arms in the water while struggling to stay afloat. A third robot stands on some rocks trying to help. CASSIE: You don't want to jump in after them, or you might end up in trouble, too. So, if they're close, brace yourself and reach out a long item to pull them in. The robot on the rocks reaches out to the swimming robot with a flotation device. CASSIE: If they're farther away, toss them something that floats. The robot in the water is farther away from shore. The bot on the rocks throws the flotation device into the water. CASSIE: Once they're back on land, they may need CPR to get them breathing again. All lifeguards know how to do CPR, but you can get certified in it yourself as early as age 9. A robot lays on the shore while a lifeguard pumps its chest. Water spouts from the robot's mouth. CASSIE: You can also train to be a junior lifeguard, like me! So, Moby, how'd I do… and when do I get my whistle? The animation shows Moby dressed in a graduation cap and gown with a diploma in hand. He is standing next to a podium in front of a balloon arch and a sign that reads, "Congratulations Jr. Lifeguards!" Pomp and Circumstance plays. Cassie looks down and is surprised to find that she is now dressed in a graduation cap and gown, too. She walks to the podium to speak, and Moby hands her a diploma. CASSIE:Um—It's my honor to be the valedictorian of this year's JR. LIFEGUARD CLASS!! Cassie holds her diploma up over her head. There are only two robots sitting in an audience full of empty chairs. CASSIE: I want to thank Crusher and Little Jimmy, never coulda done it without you guys! The robots in the audience clap. Moby presents a pillow to Cassie with a golden whistle on it. It gleams in the sunlight. CASSIE: Whoa, the Golden Whistle of Poseidon! A seagull swoops down and snatches the whistle. CASSIE: Sigh. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts